


[PODFIC] Acceptable Substitute

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actual BAMF Jesse McCree, Audio Content, Background Gency? kinda?, Blow Jobs, Demisexuality, Ends with a bang, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Power Play, Miscommunication, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Self-Denial, Voice Effects, but seriously SO MUCH DENIAL, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: mataglap's Summary:"Hanzo has lived without certain things for so long that he has all but forgotten about them. McCree is a bright red exclamation mark of a reminder, and Hanzo discovers that the saying "out of sight, out of mind" unfortunately also works in reverse.Meanwhile, McCree is an exceptional liar, and the most egregious of his lies are the ones he tells himself."





	[PODFIC] Acceptable Substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptable Substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280652) by [mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap/pseuds/mataglap). 

> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap/pseuds/mataglap)<3

Total Length: 05:36:23

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-Bi13RiA_VyO5c8OHOCdEWxXwkEYddaG)

Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/185554106387/chapter-1-celebration-part-1-of-acceptable)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
